yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Prison Architect
Prison Architect is an indie game based around construction and management simulation where the player takes control of the running and building of a maximum security prison. In-Yogiverse Sjin currently has four seasons of Prison Architect videos on his YogscastSjin channel, although in his Rezzed Vlog he confirmed there would be more of it coming soon. Sips also did a gameplay of Prison Architect. Story Sjin has named most of the staff he has hired in the prisons he has been running, and they are often consistent throughout each season. *Pierre: The cook that somehow always wants a job in Sjin's prisons despite numerous riots! *Charles: The warden that likes wooden floor in his office. *Wally Workers: The group of workers that build Sjin's prison. Episode Guide |ytuser=UCpu8dLHavjMi1a5jgT9ycMA |Prison Architect #1 - Execution Chamber|pghSZk9howU|mEdp3wJBQueD |Prison Architect #2 - Last Words|3uND-IETJ6Y|WFOs8UxqtIe8 |Prison Architect #3 - Laying the Foundations|7zMzsBeejoM|FUtk5b3DMysV |Prison Architect #4 - Preparation vs. Perpetration|_jLcXKglNP0|1Kj2EkaZZxI8 |Prison Architect #5 - Meet the Prisoners|htCXTGdHyVI|bFI1SNQIfyJ8 |Prison Architect #6 - A Clean Slate|1xVT8ArJOBI|Mh2GpzkJZcIY |Prison Architect #7 - Basic Detention|nKcLpOLewrQ|QCmbfpmD2TWc |Prison Architect #8 - Finishing Touches|0wbNFE5OoPQ|wJbvTvwj5PD3 |Prison Architect #9 - Medical ward|TXfvodmGE-8|Tipk5eA3mRKj |Prison Architect #10 - Riot|WaMz9jlhVLU|Q2DJgdHk9ZDh |Prison Architect #11 - Blackout|nXa4U4tgSMs|gNpCgmAeeFkZ |Prison Architect #12 - Solitary Confinement|ymEkLH7D6K4|b1o1a0AfRt6H |Prison Architect #13 - Money Troubles|AejKeKxR_2c|CBuNrTFHIfKR |Prison Architect - 2 - 1: Peach Palm Blossoms|CRHd-l9a8KI|DkrXCg29sq5O |Prison Architect - 2 - 2: Furnishing The Facility|TLHYJScuT1g|QPoko8nxIk28 |Prison Architect - 2 - 3: The Prisoners Arrive|W8qF_O0Wfm8|3mtRcUgEznZW |Prison Architect - 2 - 4: Prison Break|V5z0PkpQS1s|AIWogn7Shj4M |Prison Architect - 2 - 5: Medical Ward|HQdLwEw3-Mc|rLf2XYFh0vC0 |Prison Architect - 2 - 6: James Daynor|ONFN5I3e4x8|cjnvGLGuxYUH |Prison Architect Alpha #9 - 2 - 7: A Clean Slate|A81IUwVXNV8|kzVPMJML9Rf9 |Prison Architect Alpha #9 - 2 - 8: Final Preparations|ahvKX9epFQo|6U9aHT3Vgqs3 |Prison Architect Alpha #9 - 2 - 9: Welcome to Yogatraz|IgHmmfV1fbc|Olka2iuOLjDK |Prison Architect Alpha #9 - 2 - 10: Feeding Time|3Uily39wmTI|e3P7eFVCG5Yc |Prison Architect Alpha #9 - 2 - 11: Duncan`s Family|AaUINVVDicg|sNnWILJiWDYB |Prison Architect Alpha #9 - 2 - 12: Disco Inferno|PJLR78CtYKY|QwlKDEqGM0eG |Prison Architect Alpha #9 - 2 - 13: Grants Mod|qaj5fxmvCuY|xK3IlZhrCT6P |Prison Architect Alpha #9 - 3 - 1: New Prison, New Rules|DuYVDHfaCyM|RvTimNesdJmr |Prison Architect Alpha #9 - 3 - 2: Cutting it Close|daclquecMw0|Uml9p2dbQqwz |Prison Architect Alpha #10 - 3 - 3: Transferring the Yogscast|Ts9HJ77Gy80|592DJp7o5Aax |Prison Architect Alpha #10 - 3 - 4: The Ghost of Yogville Penitentiary|aVTVxu7XETc|esK83uRGsnQ3 |Prison Architect Alpha #10 - 3 - 5: Concealed Rake|GRY23WUQj3I|zQMmqpnTgIZd |Prison Architect Alpha #10 - 3 - 6: Prison Break|VvHa829YqDM|Wikip7l70oPM |Prison Architect Alpha #10 - 3 - 7: Eight New Inmates|wkMAZXry3-I|p6dRGVnjvfiR |Prison Architect Alpha #10 - The Steam Workshop|8cLu8Ayu3QA|Zm0WzXWN8Veg |Prison Architect Alpha #10 - 3 - 8 - Expanding!|167vZX-Snk4|ZDWg4YSgAdQZ |Prison Architect Alpha #10 - 3 - 9 - (not so) Hard Labour|kBdUbQc6sws|fznTF5LSOBJJ |Prison Architect (Alpha 11) - #1 Mushroom Max|bm87eYE1s_g|zHyM1B692x3s |Prison Architect (Alpha 11) - #2 Symmetry|z1jcxjsYNUI|RIper2VRjxbR |Prison Architect (Alpha 12) - #3 Contraband|Fdiii3Xzb6Y|M67aOT0i8vAo }} |ytuser=UCD4INvKvy83OXwAkRjaQKtw |Supermax 3 Million (Prison Architect)|rhhEtXsnQ-g|uQ19dHDKHMrf |Detention Centre X (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 1)|-s9nWAPY77E|7dfDTkmPFVkX |Toilet Online (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 2)|i7m1qaLwFCc|GqhIkSF9qoh4 |The Big Rip (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 3)|M8ChlPu2d1M|UbOtt9yxvXcQ |Wild Ideas (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 4)|wsinFEzaYrk|xuwnQSbqwBZm |Cell Block A (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 5)|8PvFoCibV_A|OLl1hBJ1G6GX |Timmy`s Big Day (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 6)|F_UMR92Un4Y|g1IIqcbLrpGO |Medic! (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 7)|IVhpdr2TC6A|bK5liOSDOfBg |They Gone (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 8)|Ph7_75g_bcc|Wh4g4gjpZViq |Quick Soaks (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 9)|9EiwJB0hLrM|gCshBSgvZqSd |Big Empty (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 10)|V4U8JTflxZc|TneH8GjPT07N |Patrols (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 11)|fSBUDUiMCc0|epxBVL4FlCIS |Betty`s Worst (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 12)|T-3pVV_wC7g|uJBx0daRBErp |Bleach (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 13)|lAtZCvibc98|yhGR8I3t4pso |Work Time! (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 14)|7Vwrs7vpXVc|3UafKFGl45dE |Creepy Tunnel (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 15)|CNLZvWNkhYA|DY5U5hU8Z8ln |Investments (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 16)|cFA26_Pxv5w|b60PiGxbFKSR |Shakedown! (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 17)|0Q6HhH8O3bs|Zm5aHrUzdpkq |Brewing Trouble (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 18)|YBYTjoCL4TQ|g9K2kMQDGE9W |Riot! (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 19)|m2Jb6vAQ_D0|BkdrDNkKghYh |Big Boys (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 20)|rkNpP1zc6F0|pEJkKhNSU3dU |Mr. Fixit (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 21)|QN8VwwKjNZc|dCPK0ozRWBBA |Lucky Torbj????rn (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 22)|cUFmqiy3iRc|bdEcMLGvBlA2 |Cute Dogs (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 23)|yzdOaatyO3Q|BHFXJpOvHOGS |Super Max (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 24)|iQHCIda0Zog|qfU0AnpAH6Ho |Murderers! (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 25)|yxREBGkfN5Y|SQiGzv4RJAUJ |A Fine Facility (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 26)|ifZ2JBHUKnQ|Xdz56ceis3Mo |Another Shake (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 27)|kDUU6S4aGg8|FiEzoywiQJ3E |Warehousing (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 28)|oEntVwghoCg|k5PKRWBzCSR2 |Stubborn Walls (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 29)|rVCgLGx_Yus|TKa7jQ5gqjBH |A Bad Cupboard (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 30)|tRTKn4Rzc7k|jk6cpFOa7xAs |New Cells (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 31)|eGj-V0g6l_c|OAWSqzie2xZi |King`s Secret (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 32)|_jeXk22iWqM|ZYoWtRSuGlUP |Max Expanse (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 33)|qaAN0BQjocw|Ie7HwMIgQ4FQ |Last Minute Sprucing (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 34)|Mx0Do-AqHTI|MUuV9iqiQu86 |Farewell Detention Centre X! (Prison Architect Gameplay | Part 35 (FINAL))|FcmTQDnCJUg|C2y4lkgirrum |Prison Architect (Release 1.0) - An Evening With Sips|WqoXUsBmmhI|u2Jp3C7IpypU }} Category:Sips Category:Sjin Category:Games Category:Sips Plays